How I Met You
by Crystallized Snow
Summary: Lily is heartbroken after her friend Severus called her a Mudblood, and James isn't helping. But there's a new Ravenclaw who seems to be the only one who can understand her. Sorry, summaries are bad! Please review!
1. Phillip Davies

**How I Met You - a Lily Evans x Phillip Davies AU fanfic**

Hey, this is the introduction of my OC pairing, **Phily**! ^-^

**Why do you ship an OC?** I really didn't like Snape, because his love was sort of obsessive. And James was an arrogant guy, so hopefully I can pair Lily with someone she really deserves! :3

**Please review!**

x-x-x

Lily stormed into the commonroom, tears flowing from her eyes. Why did Severus do this to her? He called her a Mudblood, a Mudblood, in front of everybody.

"Hey, Evans!" James called, surrounded by the rest of the Marauders. "Is there-"

"Go away, James." Lily didn't even look at him. She swept past the boys, hurried into her dormitories, and fell onto her bunk, sobbing. She used to love the two boys, Severus and James, but now...they were falling apart, like she wasn't there anymore. Lily fell into a painful sleep.

x-x-x

The next morning, Lily sat in the very corner of the Gryffindor table, her eyes bloodshot and her fork uselessly playing with her breakfast. Not even Mary Macdonald, her best friend, could comfort her. Lily was all alone until another person sat down next to her. Lily looked up, and immediately blushed.

This boy was tall, with dark brown hair that curled at their ends. His dark blue eyes warmed Lily, and they were understanding. He wore a bronze and blue necktie, which clearly stated that he was a Ravenclaw. Lily remembered seeing him in double Herbology, but she never stopped to talk. He was, in her opinion, very handsome.

"Hey, um," said the boy, equally blushing. "I'm sort of friends with Remus, you know..."

"Lily Evans," Lily introduced herself, trying to smile. "Can other houses sit at other tables?"

"We can find out, I guess." And the boy sat at the Gryffindor table. At first, he looked edgy, but no one noticed, and nothing happened.

"I'm Phillip Davies." Phillip shuffled around, trying to get comfortable on the seat. "Well, Remus told me what happened...with Snape..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Lily said. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you at all."

"Er, yeah. Um, well, I know a little spell that can help you-I mean, Remus told me I should do it."

"What?" Lily inched away from Phillip. Whatever the Ravenclaw said sounded wrong.

"No, not like that! I mean, here-" Phillip muttered something, and then there was an explosion of yellow smoke.

Lily blinked, not affected by the smog, and she blinked once the smoke was gone. "Oh, what was that supposed to do?"

"Your eyes aren't red anymore," Phillip said, smiling weakly.

Lily burst into a beam, and she felt much more happy, and her eyes didn't have the watery edge.

Remus came up behind Phillip, a buttered toast in one hand, and winked at Lily.


	2. Double Herbology

**Thanks for reading! Please send in your reviews!**

x-x-x

Herbology was one of Lily's favorite subjects. Unlike the other girls, she was totally fine with getting dirt on her hands.

"Now," said Professor Sprout. "Today's lesson will be fanged geraniums. Could anyone tell me what those are? Yes?"

Sprout pointed to the tall Ravenclaw Lily met at yesterday's breakfast. She smiled, remembering Phillip Davies's kind gesture.

"Basically, fanged geraniums have sharp teeth that will bite. They look like regular flowers, of course, until you tear one by its stem," answered Phillip.

"A point to Ravenclaw," said the smiling Sprout. "Exactly, Mr. Davies. Please split into pairs, and we'll begin our lesson."

"Lily, want to work with us?" James called, waving towards the other Marauders.

Lily ignored him and got up and went towards Remus. "Hey, could you work with me?" she asked.

"Sure," said Remus. "Are you still upset about-"

"Yes," said Lily cooly. "And you, Moony, are the only one who won't remind me of it." She wanted to cry when she thought about the Snape incident, and how awful he really was. But she shook her head. "Come on."

x-x-x

"I know who has a crush on you!" Mary Macdonald said, during lunch.

"What?" asked Lily, suddenly blushing. "If it's James, I know. He's as obvious as day."

"Of course James has a crush on you," Mary said. "But I think it's Remus."

"Remus?" Lily almost jumped out of her chair. "But he's my friend, he doesn't like like me or anything!"

"He's always hanging around you," Mary giggled. "Come on, I think you two are so cute."

Lily held her red face in her hands. Was it true? She would ask Remus tommorrow. He was a great friend, one of her best, but he was more of a brother than a boyfriend. Lily had her eyes on someone else, at the moment.


End file.
